Freeing the Swan
by ignore common sense
Summary: Isabella Swan has never truly lived. She never done any of the things other girls have done. Edward Cullen, a delinquent, finds her an engima, because around her he is a completely different person. Can Edward show Bella how to truely live? one-shot AH


**So, if you read the first chapter of my story, Dear Deathbook, then you would've heard that I had another idea for a one-shot. Have you heard of the TV show called World's Strictest Parents? I was watching it with my brother when I had an idea. What if Edward was on this show and Charlie and Renee were his new 'parents'? Then, what would happen if he met Bella, their daughter whose life they controlled? And then….. A one-shot formed! I wish people would review on my one-shots, because I cherish those reviews more. Please review even if you hated it. I accept anonymous reviews. **

**This is written in third person. It's a much easier format for me to write in.**

**If any of you have seen the show you might be a bit confused. It is different. In the show you spend a week. Edward will spend a bit more than a week and will also go to Forks High School. Just warning you beforehand so you don't die of confusion.**

****

Edward growled under his breath as he climbed into the big black car. Of all the things that could've happened to him, he was put on a fucking reality TV show called World's Strictest Parents? What fag would even watch a show like that? The strange lady who talked to his mom told him that he would be living with a family called the Swans for a while. Both of the parents didn't tolerate disrespect and both thought they could change Edward. He smirked inwardly. Good luck with that, he thought.

His mom Elizabeth signed him up, thinking that he would change. He beat up his stepfather once and then his mom hated him. Anyways, she was too busy whoring around to notice that he was cheating on her as well.

"Edward, we're here," said the same lady from his house.

He didn't answer. He just took his bag out and slung it on his shoulders. Edward wasn't like any of the pussy whipped motherfuckers who had piercings. Piercings on guys were homo. He had some tattoos here and there, though.

"It's time to meet the family," she said, not noticing the glare he was shooting her way.

"Whatever," he grumbled and trudged across the wide, spacious front yard.

He could hear arguing coming from within the house. Cautiously he pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear something.

"No, Father! I will not go out with Mike Newton. He is dirty and repulsive." The voice he heard was feminine, almost bell-like.

"Isabella," the man said in a warning tone. "I do not care what you think of him. His family is wealthy and you should be delighted that the young man has taken a liking to you."

"Yes, sweet. You should listen to your father and respect his wishes." By the lady's tone Edward could tell that that must be 'Isabella's' mother.

Edward jumped back from the door, whistling innocently when the knob on the door twisted and opened. Standing there was a rough looking man. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair. There was a bushy mustache resting on his upper lip. Edward couldn't help but notice the gun on the man's waist. On his jacket was a badge that said 'Chief of Police'.

"Oh, Charlie is he here?" asked the mother, as he guessed from the earlier conversation he heard. The way she asked would make you think of them all as lifelong friends.

Charlie looked back and shouted "Yeah."

"Come on in, son," Charlie said gruffly. He walked into the hall, not bothering to look back and see if Edward had even heard him.

Edward looked around as he walked. The house was modern, plain, and boring. There were no pictures on the walls. They were a sickly shade of yellow and nothing seemed to match.

Edward walked in the room and saw a petite lady, probably the mother, glaring at someone across the table. The girl, whom he guessed was Isabella, was squirming under her gaze and her face was flushed. She had a tiny nose and long mahogany hair. Her big doe eyes were dark, filled with anger. She was the epitome of an angel.

Whoa, hold it right there Eddie, angel? What kind of motherfucker are you? Edward shook his head trying to get those silly thoughts out of his head.

"Well, hello Edward. I'm Renee and this is Bella." The woman said gesturing to her-self and then pointing to the girl on the other side of the table.

"Bella, why don't you go to your room while we lay out the rules for Edward here," suggested Charlie, pointing to the stairs.

She ran up the stairs, happy to be out of the spotlight.

"Here Edward, we'll set out the ground rules for you," said Renee sweetly. Too sweet, Edward thought suspiciously.

"No smoking. We want you to give us all of your cigarettes. Now. You will have chores to do. If you choose not to, then there will be consequences. We don't have many rules, so if you break even one then you will be in trouble."

Edward nodded and gulped. For once in his life he was intimidated. I hope I don't fuck up, he thought.

"You'll be going to Forks High School for the rest of the year, which isn't much, and you can't get into trouble there, either," Renee added.

Edward acknowledged what they said, but didn't reply.

"You'll be staying in Bella's room, and will sleep on the ground. You have the rest of the evening to unpack and settle down. Tomorrow your chores start," Renee said calmly.

"Listen here boy. The biggest rule is not to mess with our daughter. Don't talk to her. Don't look at her. Hell, don't even let her enter your thoughts!" From the looks of it Charlie was very protective of his daughter.

Edward faked a salute and said, "Sir Yes sir!"

This Isabella seemed very beloved. It wouldn't hurt to mess around a little. It'll be hard not to mess with her if we're staying in the same room, he thought.

-X-

Edward walked into the room and grimaced. It was purple. Too purple. The room looked like it was meant for a five-year old.

He heard sniffling coming to his right. Isabella was lying flat on her belly, her arms encasing her head. She hadn't even noticed that he came in.

Somehow Edward felt a strange pull to this girl. It went against all his morals, but he didn't care, though. He walked over to her bed, as if under a spell, and began to run his fingers through her head. She didn't look up to see who it was. She didn't even seem to care.

A few moments later he heard a soft snoring noise from under. Edward made a move to get up, but was stopped by Isabella wrapping her arms around him.

He lit a cigarette, making sure the window was open and the door was closed.

Edward knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but somehow it felt _right _to him. Right there and then he decided that he would disobey Charlie's rules and get to know this strange enigma.

-X-

"Edward, your job when you come home from school is to vacuum the living room and your room. Since it's your first day we'll go easy on you. Isabella, you already know what your job is. Also you have to help get Edward settled and drive him to school." Renee had a paper and was checking things off of that.

Bella nodded and mumbled something incoherent. She didn't seem like a morning person to Edward.

Edward was restless on the car ride to school. He desperately wanted to break the silence and talk to Isabella. She seemed fully at ease and was humming along to the songs that were playing.

"Clair de Lune?" Edward asked in disbelief when he heard his favorite song.

"Yeah," said Isabella. "You know it?"

"Yes. You don't strike me as one that would listen to classical, Isabella."

"Call me Bella," she said quietly.

"Why did your mom send you?" Bella asked.

Edward scoffed bitterly. "Beat up my stepfather. He deserved it, that motherfucker." He winked at Bella. Girls loved bad boys, right? Besides, she was beautiful- no, sexy, Edward thought.

Bella blushed but asked, "Why'd you do it?" she asked softly.

"He hit my mom," was all he said.

Edward realized that this was the first civil conversation he had ever had with a girl. He didn't say any stupid pickup lines. He didn't wink. He didn't act seductive. And he liked it.

As Edward got out of the truck everyone stopped to stare. Edward shook his head, annoyed, and continued walking to the front office with Bella by his side.

"Ms. Cope, we need a schedule for Edward Cullen."

Ms. Cope seemed too engrossed in her work to notice. Edward cleared his throat and put on his killer smile. She looked up, startled and stunned. "What do you need, dear?" she said while looking at him up and down.

His smile faltered for a moment, disgusted, but he quickly recovered. "I need my schedule. I'm the new kid Edward Cullen."

She stuttered, "Oh y-yes, I have your schedule right here." She practically threw the papers at him in her embarrassment.

They quickly left the office. Bella stuttered, "Well uh… good luck in finding your classes. I'll see you later."

She rushed off, only to be tripped by some cheerleaders. Bella blushed and continued, ignoring the laughs of everyone else.

The cheerleaders seemed to notice him glaring at them. They must have thought it was out of awe, so they giggled and waved. One walked up and introduced her-self. "Hello, I'm Tanya. You must be the new kid. Would you like a _private _tour? I promise that it will be a pleasure." She purred in a way that disgusted him.

Edward was repulsed but grabbed her arm and dragged her to the storage room. He really needed to get laid. He had suffered the whole night with a hard on.

-X-

Edward entered Mr. Banner's classroom, oblivious to the fact that he was late.

"Ah! Mr. Cullen, so you've decided to join us."

Edward ignored him, eyes scanning the class, praying that there weren't any cheerleaders in his class.

"You'll be sitting there," he pointed to an empty seat, "next to Ms. Swan."

At least it's someone I know, Edward thought, glad it wasn't a cheerleader.

He smirked and sauntered over to the table, noticing how Bella's eyes raked over his body. She blushed and looked around to see if anyone had caught her looking.

Edward raised his eyebrows, showing that he noticed. So damn innocent, he thought.

He sat down next to her, making sure he made a loud noise when he pulled his chair out. Everyone in the classroom stared and Bella blushed. During the class Edward's hand rested on Bella's thigh, going higher and higher. Bella squirmed and tried to remove his hand but he wouldn't budge. She finally gave up and his hand stay there for the rest of class.

-X-

"Edward, what is this?" Renee asked, holding up a pack of cigarettes.

He gaped, wondering how in the hell she found that.

"You disobeyed one of you rules. That means you have to rake the back yard. Isabella will show you how."

Edward looked at Bella. Why didn't her parents call her Bella?

"Come on," Bella said, grabbing a few trash bags and rakes, before leading him out to the backyard.

"It's quite simple really. You just have to collect all the leaves. Okay?" she said, doing a little demonstration.

He nodded. "And since it's your first time I'll help you," she said.

"Why don't your parents call you Bella?" Edward asked, ripping the silence that had settled over them.

Bella sighed, "They think Isabella is more formal."

"But why?" Edward protested.

"Can we just please not talk about this?"

Edward let out a deep breath and let it go. "Fine," he mumbled.

The silence afterward was peaceful. The evening sky was blue and he could see the distinct figure of the moon. It was almost a cliché moment. With the whole night sky and all that shit.

"Well," Bella said while clapping her hands. "I guess that's it. We're done."

They walked inside, sweating a bit. Raking was a hard job.

Charlie and Renee were sitting on the dinner table eating. Upon hearing their entrance Renee smiled and said, "Edward I'm really proud of you. I can already see a change. As a reward you can go to bed early."

Edward smiled, slightly confused. What kind of teenage would find going to bed early a reward? He decided to not ask that. He wanted to avoid getting in trouble.

He was lying down to go to sleep when the screaming began. He could hear the distinct voices of Bella, Charlie, and Renee.

"But mom, I don't want to be a doctor!"

"Bella, this family needs money. Journalism isn't a good profession. You won't earn money!"

"But I'll be doing something I love, and isn't that enough for you, for me to be happy?"

"Bella, listen to your mother. She's right. We need money."

"So what! You want me to work like some pack mule for you?"

"Bella don't speak to your father that way!"

"Can you guys stop controlling my life? You want me to be a doctor! You want me to marry Mike Newton! I want to be a journalist. I hate Mike Newton. It's my life and I will to what I want with it!"

Edward heard a thud and a scream. He contemplated going downstairs, but it wasn't his business.

He could hear Bella's cries and wanted to desperately comfort her.

"That's enough, Isabella! Go to your room!" screamed her mother, who now seemed beyond furious.

He heard the door open and faked asleep. He heard Bella whimper as she nursed her cuts and bruises. Edward wanted to kill her parents right now, but restrained himself. It isn't right

-X-

Edward wanted to talk to Bella. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't right that she let her parents trample over her. He thought the car ride to school was the perfect time.

It was the same awkward silence as the first day. Edward thought that now was the perfect time to confront her about her parents.

"Bella, look. It isn't right how you let your parents tell you what to do. You need to stand up for yourself. You need to live."

Bella sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter, he knuckles turning white. "Don't tell me what to do," she said through her clenched teeth.

"Bella, look at those bruises." He gestured to her cheek that was badly covered in make-up, and then to her arm that was still purple from last night. "You're going to let them fucking do that to you," he asked, his tone soaked with disbelief.

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do, Bella. You can leave."

"Where would I go then?" she asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Bella," he protested.

"Look," she cut him off. "It's my life and I don't like how you're tell me what to do. I know what's going on. Just, please, stop bringing it up." Her face was strained.

"Fine," he shouted. "Do whatever the fuck you want with your screwed up life!"

She just stared ahead, blinking away her traitor tears.

Bella had left the car in the storm, leaving Edward alone in the parking lot. When Bella had shouted at him he had been hurt. It wasn't like him to get hurt over a girl, so Edward passed it off as hormones. He couldn't feel anything for her, right? These are not feelings of love, he chanted in his head as he walked to his locker.

He heard a familiar voice. It sounded panicked and scared. "Mike, please stop! You're making me uncomfortable!"

Edward walked around the corner to find some blond-haired bastard pinning up _his girl _against a locker. "But baby, I know you want me." He tried leaning in for a kiss.

He rushed over and punched Mike. "You motherfucker!" he shouted. Mike fell to the ground holding his nose, already weak. Edward jumped on him, pummeling his face.

Bella screamed, "Stop it!"

Edward didn't hear her, though. He only saw red. The red finally drifted away when he heard Bella crying.

It's already my first day and I've beaten up some fucker, Edward thought.

-x-

"Edward we warned you and you got into trouble." Charlie was sympathetic as he handed Edward a shovel and a bucket of black goop. "You've got to fill these potholes, so no one drives into them."

"No way in fucking hell am I going to do that," Edward exclaimed, repulsed.

"Son, you have no choice, and you have an extra 30 minutes for using bad language. Renee and I are going to a wedding, so we'll be gone a while. Don't get near Bella, you hear me boy?"

"Charlie there is no fuc- I mean there is no way I'm going to do this," Edward protested. He sat on the curb, and Charlie sat right next to him.

"I know you don't want to, but we warned you."

Edward sat, unmoving. There was no way he was doing this.

It began to become colder after a while and Edward began to shiver. Charlie came out of the house. "Son, do you want to spend the night out here or do you want to finish your chores? It's mighty cold," he called out.

Edward groaned, picked up the shovel and went to work.

Stupid motherfucker, he thought.

-X-

"Hey," Edward called out as he walked into the bedroom. "Where are Charlie and Renee?"

Bella looked up from her book. "They left." She went back to reading. Bella looked damn cute with her giant reading glasses on. She felt Edward staring at her. "What?" she asked, blushing.

Edward smirked and sauntered towards her. "So I guess this gives us some alone time?" he said suggestively.

She smiled, but didn't make eye contact. "Don't count on it."

He sighed- overdramatically- and sat down on the bed. He stared at Bella, not hiding his lust for her. She blushed and asked, "Will you stop staring at me?"

All of a sudden Edward's whole demeanor changed. He shifted over to Bella and tucked a lock of her behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

At that one comment Bella felt a surge of confidence burst through her. He thought she was beautiful. She crashed his lips to hers, not giving a thought about anything.

He was surprised and faltered for a moment, but then kissed back. It was nothing like he had experienced. There were sparks, and electricity was crackling. And he liked it.

Edward pushed Bella back on the bed, not wanting any space between them. Edward slipped Bella's shirt off her head, and took his off too. Bella stopped and looked up at him with worried eyes. "I um I- I don't really know how to do this, Edward," she said, already flushed.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'll be with you."

"But Edward, what about my parents?" she protested.

"Bella, live in the moment." He whispered, his tone slightly more husky.

All her life Bella had never lived. She never got to do the things other girls did. She never went shopping. She never went to a concert. Hell, she never did anything.

"I'm ready," Bella said after a moment.

They were completely naked now. Bella was lying on the bed on her back. She let Edward do everything. He spent a good while worshipping every part of her.

"Bella are you sure you're ready?" He was positioned at her entrance, eyes dark with lust.

Bella nodded and bit her lip, unable to say anything.

It hurt. And she writhed under him. She didn't scream, though. She only cried. Edward paused, letting her get used to his size. Eventually he went faster and faster. Bella moaned from the sensations that this man was creating.

"Edward," she panted. "I love you."

Edward pulled out quickly, shock etched across his perfect features. Bella didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out."

Edward stared at the shy girl who had tears welling up in her doe eyes. "I really am sorry, Edward. It's okay if you don't return the feelings. I'll be quiet."

He wanted to kill himself for being the cause of her tears. As he looked at her he realized something. "I fucking love you too, Bella" he murmured

And for the rest of the night he worshiped her, cherished every piece of her. That night two amazing things happened: Edward finally loved and cared for someone. Bella Swan lived and went against everything her parents said.

-X-

Bella woke up that morning with a glow. Her body was intertwined with Edward's and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She jumped up and screamed when someone kissed her nose and said, "Morning, Love." Oh, it was just Edward.

They spent the whole morning getting to know each other better. After all, they had fallen in love in the span of two day, and didn't even talk or see each other that much.

"Hey Love, I want to show you something," Edward said, his eyes twinkling.

He led her out to a little warehouse and opened the rusty doors shouting "Ta da!"

Bella gasped. There in the warehouse was a motorcycle. "When did you get the time to do this?" she asked.

"I bought this at a cheap price and decided to repair it. I had brought money with me on the trip."

She squealed and jumped up and down. "Let's leave!"

"Leave?" he asked confused. "As in forever?"

She nodded her head still jumping up and down. Her eyes were twinkling at the prospect of disobeying Charlie and Renee.

"Okay. Let's just get some necessities first."

It surprised Bella that he obliged so quickly. He probably wanted to get out of this hell hole too.

-X-

At first she felt scared, and then she felt a rush of adrenaline. It coursed through her body, making her even more excited.

She threw her head back and laughed, letting the wind whip her hair around her face. For once Bella was happy. She had someone to actually love. And he loved her with the same amount of passion. She couldn't have wished for anything else.

She was finally free.

**So what'd you think? Hit or miss? I really would like it if people reviewed on my one-shots. Those mean more to me. I make one-shots to try new things and if people don't review I don't know whether to continue writing or not. Please review I do accept anonymous reviews. I do have many upcoming stories so I would appreciate it if you subscribe (author alert). Thank you to all who take the small time it takes to review. I'm sure this story was confusing, because it was kind of based off a reality TV thing. It focuses more on Bella and Edward, though. **

**REVIEW (I LOVE YOU)**


End file.
